The Day I Died
by Wiggle-Chicken
Summary: What exactly happened in the Future that never was. It starts with Goku's death and is mostly about Gohan's living hell for a life. It's told as a memory, in first person, by Gohan.


Hey yall! Tis Wiggle-Chicken, with a new story! Yayfulness! Though, I shouldn't be starting a new story, considering that I already have 4 other stories up right now that I still haven't even gotten half way through writing yet. But, oh well, I'll just have to work harder. But, this story is to celebrate my Big updating party! Woopie! I have updated three other stories, but they are all Humor, well, there's one that's a Drama, but I actually updated it a week ago. You can find the titles in the author's note at the end.  
  
Anyways, I've always wondered what happened between Goku and Gohan's deaths in the future that never was. Ever since I first saw the History of Trunks, I've been set on writing my own version of what I thought should have and might have happened. Just seeing Gohan running home to get to his Dad in the beginning of the movie, and then seeing them skip thirteen years, made me feel like I had to find out just exactly what happened in that gap, by writing my own version of it. Not only that, but I always love a little drama, and the History of Trunks is about as dramatic as DBZ gets, and in the movie, you never really know why Gohan was running home to see his Dad, why he was out in the first place, and how everyone felt after Goku died, especially Gohan. In this story, it's all told from Gohan's point of view, he's the one telling the story, and that makes it even more dramatic, to me at least.  
  
But before we get on to the story, one, no, two last things. This was the very first DBZ fanfic I ever wrote, in fact, I think it's one of the first things I ever wrote that I really had my heart into. I wrote it about 2, 3 years ago, but only the first chapter, and this was even before I knew what fanfiction was, I think. So, it's not exactly my best work is what I'm trying to say. But, I did go back over it and try to fix it a bit, but, it's still probably going to sound sort-of funny, just the way I wrote it, I mean. After this chapter, it will all sound and read a lot better.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ. Boy would I have fun though if I did......  
  
The Day I Died  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The Beginning of the Worst  
  
......My name, is Son Gohan......My life, "was" a living Hell......My choices, were sometimes stupid, and sometimes not......My friends, were the best......My family.....Loving and caring......My Mom, was sweet but demanding......And my Father......My Father......dead......  
  
......You want to know......why? Why he died? Why my life, was a living Hell?......My story, is not a happy one......Not a happy beginning, middle, or end ......But if you wish to listen, go ahead......I'll start, the day that the worst of it all, began......  
  
I was 10......My father had been sick for the past couple days. At first we didn't know what was wrong, he was clutching his chest with his right hand over where, I assumed, it hurt......Right over his heart......  
  
I was the first to notice that something was wrong......Oh, how I remember that day......I'll never forgive myself for what I did either......  
  
My Dad and I had been sitting in the living room, of our house; he was sitting on the couch watching the news, which was odd. He hated the news, he always had......and he rarely watched T.V. anyway, so that made it even more unusual......Usually, he would have been outside, doing something active, like training.....I was sitting on the floor right next to him doing my homework on the coffee table, and mom was in the kitchen making dinner.....I really miss her cooking, she made the best food......Anyways......  
  
My father had been very laid back that day, which was also not at all like him. He had barely smiled that day too, he'd always been the kind of guy that woke up with a smile and kept it on all day......At first, I pondered his actions and why he seemed so......so, not him, out of character......I think my Mom realized that he'd been acting weird too, but I don't know for sure......But, eventually, I just came to the conclusion that he'd simply woken up on the wrong side of the bed......But something inside, was telling me otherwise......That there was more to it then that......and that, something, was going to happen......something bad......I ignored the feeling though, which was stupid, telling myself it was wrong. When in reality......I was wrong......Little did I know then, that I would for the rest of my life, regret not listening to the voice within me......  
  
Later, still sitting on the couch behind me, I heard what I thought, was my father gasping for air......At first, I was completely oblivious to what was happening, I thought he was just being weird. So I continued with my homework, until I remembered what my "inner voice" had been telling me earlier. I turned from my position, on the floor, to face my Dad. I briefly looked him up and down, studying his body and actions, making sure that my ears had heard correctly. All the while, hoping that they hadn't......Unfortunately though......they had heard right......  
  
He appeared to be in great pain, clutching the left side of his chest and breathing heavily. I tried to calmly ask him if he was alright......but when he didn't respond, I called for my mother. I quickly was off the floor and at my dad's side, on the couch. I grabbed the remote from his left hand and turned off the T.V., afterward, throwing the remote on the floor......Later, I found out I'd broken it, but I really didn't care......I put my hands on his left shoulder and asked him, with a worried voice, what was wrong......Once again, he didn't respond, and I started to panic......  
  
"MOM!!!" I yelled this time, knowing that she hadn't heard my first cry......  
  
She responded, with a "what?"  
  
I dug my fingers into Dads shirt, trying to lightly, but probably tightly, squeezing his shoulder. "Something's wrong with daddy!!! He can't breath or something!!!" I yelled back, feeling the beginnings of tears in my eyes......But I held them back, I didn't want to cry......  
  
I heard something, or something's, hit the hared tiled floor in the kitchen and before I knew it my mother was out in the living room hunched over my father, feeling his forehead, holding his hand and looking for any signs that would give her some clue as to what was wrong with him......  
  
She wore a worried, but yet calm, look......which confused and annoyed me, I didn't understand it. I had always been able to, as unpredictable as she could be, tell what her feelings were by reading her face.......But this time I couldn't......And I tried to figure her out by searching her face for answers, as usual, but I found none. Her eyebrows were slightly down and straight, her tensed eyes were fixed on my father and her mouth was closed in such a tight way that it looked as if her lips had been sealed together with glue......I had never seen such a look on her face before, it puzzled me, and began to scare me......  
  
The tears I had been feeling swell up in my eyes finally got the better of me. My vision became blurry and I felt the warm tears run down my burning cheeks. I took my hands off of my dad's shoulder, looked down and quickly wiped my tears away while my mom was occupied with my father. I didn't want her to know I was crying, knowing my mother, if she saw or heard me crying, she probably would have started too......  
  
When I finished wiping my eyes I looked up at my mom...... She was no longer bent over my father but standing upright. She still had on her white apron, with its assorted food stains, but was in the process of taking it off when I finally decided to ask her if she knew what was wrong with him......She finished removing the apron and through it on the floor. She didn't need to answer my question though, I could see it in her eyes......she didn't know......  
  
She momentarily looked at my father before she briskly walked over to a small table that was situated up against a wall, directly behind the couch my father and I were seated on. On top of the table was a cordless phone, sitting in its cradle......ha, I broke that later too......My mother grabbed the phone and dialed some numbers. She put the phone to her ear, waiting for a response on the other side......The room was quiet, minuses my fathers breathing. I wanted so badly to crawl into his lap and hug him, but feared that if I did I would hurt him. Seeing how pained he already was, I thought it best not to take any chances......So I resisted......  
  
I could here the phone ringing on the other end. My mother was mumbling all kinds of curses and yelling at the phone to pick up. The ringing stopped, and a recorded message played. She swore slightly under her breath and slammed the phone down on the table. She let out a heavy sigh before deciding to put the phone back in its cradle. She then ran a hand through her done up ebony hair, slightly pulling it......Now it was my Mothers turn to cry, but she didn't......Instead she decided to ride herself of frustration by yelling at me......  
  
She turned around and said to me "Well don't just sit there, we need to get him into bed!!!"......My Mom tended to fall apart under pressure and stressful situations, and she was starting too......Her outburst didn't bother me, I was use to it. Not that my Mother was abusive or anything, she was just one of those people who couldn't handle pressure very well and needed support. I didn't know it back then, but I was the same way, only I didn't yell at people, I would just breakdown and cry......  
  
I got down off the couch and, awkwardly, picked up my father. Even though I was only 10, I was quite strong for my age......And I still am......But, I had often joined my father in his regularly 'unplanned' outdoor activities......Which consisted of fighting, fighting, and more fighting......  
  
My mom picked up the phone, again, and dialed another number as I dragged/carried my father out of the room and down the hall towards my parents' bedroom. Again there was no answer on the other end, or at least I'm assuming that's why she yelled into the phone using every swear word known to man......She quickly dialed another number and I found myself in my parent's room......  
  
The window was slightly open, letting in a cool refreshing breeze that made the curtains dance in their own unique but beautiful way. I set my Father down on the bed and ran over to the window to close it, figuring that the breeze probably wasn't what he needed or wanted. I looked back at my Dad, and only from what I could tell, he looked like was getting worse......I wanted to know what was wrong with my Daddy, and the thought of not knowing what to do to ease his pain was maddening. He began tossing some and letting out slight whimpers and cries of pain. His breathing became even heavier as he clutched his chest tighter and began sweating......  
  
And even though I didn't know what it was he had, I had a sickening churning feeling in my stomach......And I knew......I knew......that something horrible was going to happen......and not just to my Dad......  
  
Don't worry, my author's notes aren't always this long, I just always write a long author's note in the first chapter of a new story......usually......  
  
So what did yall think? I know it's written kind-a weird like, but hey, it's told first person, and when you rally think about it, we do stop and pause a lot and add little comments in here and there. Anyways,  
  
Yes, those of you who have read my "Gohan, Goten and the Rocking chair" story, yes, that last bit there is in that story. But, I actually got it from this story, belive it or not. I didn't think that I was ever going to posed this, so that's why I took it from here and put it in there. But, what's done is done.  
  
Remember, this is my big updating party, ice cream for all! But, I have other stories that I have updated too.  
  
UPDATED CHAPTERS:  
  
Your Mom!  
  
It's a bout Gohan going through puberty, but it's not just that. Gohan's mom is pregnant with Goten and is kidnapped by an evil alien race that wants to control the world! (of course) Now it's up to Gohan and Vegeta to save his Mother and beat the poop out of the aliens! Tis funny, say my reviewers.  
  
Attack of the Killer Wiggle Chicken!  
  
A play on something really funny that my mom did when she was little and had a baby duckling that followed her everywhere, one day she acsidentaly stepped on it and broke it's neck and she went and showed ot to her Mom and asked her to fix it. It's also a play on my pen name.  
  
In the story, Goten finds an "already dead" chicken in the middle of the woods, which is weird. He takes it home to Gohan and asks him to fix it, cause he doesn't get that it's already dead. Of course he can't fix an already dead chicken, so......what's a big brother to do? But when "a bored" Trunks calls asking for Goten to come play at his place......all Hell breaks loose! Why? Because there's more to this "supposedly dead" chicken, then meats the eye......  
  
Saiyan Bordom and Depression, SUGAR and BEER!  
  
Basically, Bulma and Vegeta get into a fight and she takes Baby Trunks and leaves Vegeta. But know one knows how long she's going to be gone, or if she's even coming back. Gohan's a bit out of character, but I could really care less in this story. Gohan wants to help Vegeta feel better, so he gives him sugar, beer, alcohol and sharpies, he too uses the overwhelming power and they end up doing really stupid things.....Eventually the whole Z gang, at least most of them, end up having a big party at Capsule Corp. and are throwing up all over the place. But what happens? Does Bulma come back? 0.o And what about Gohan? He is an under aged drinker! Gasps!  
  
AC My End  
  
I recently updated it, so it's not exactly a party one, but the new chapter's there.  
  
It's what I think should have happened in the time following the Cell Games. It answers all the unanswered questions; what happened to Lime? When did Krillen and 18 get married? How'd everyone cope with Goku's death? And what about Goten and Marron?  
  
It's also a mixture of how I think DragonBall Z should have ended and how Akira Toryiama originally wanted to end it. And believe me, what he originally wanted to do, was much better......It eventually turns into a Gohan and Videl, but that's a little ways off in the story right now. Tis a drama. 


End file.
